The Kingdoms Beyond
by JMcEG
Summary: The stars are a place that you can reach. There are kingdoms in each one of them and soon, Aladdin's will be attacked and helped by those from other worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom hearts (after Dream Drop Distance) Magi and the Labyrinth of Magic (the summit at the point when Judar appears) Crossover Fanfiction

The Kingdoms Beyond

Sora and Judar's encounter

"I doubt that Aladdin would want to be your friend," everyone looked at the source of the voice and it was a young man with brown spiky hair. "Sora what are

you doing here?" asked Ali Baba "You know him?" asked Kouen "Yes after we stopped Al-Thamen's attack on Sindria we celebrated and Sora came and we all

became good friends with him." answered Sinbad.

"Well if it isn't the Miracle Boy or maybe I should call you Key Brat?" said Judar "I'm curious what did you do to Hakuryuu? How did you bring him back from

depravity?" Everyone looked at Judar shocked by his words "Someone other than a Magi brought someone back from depravity?" asked Yunan "I'm more

surprised that it was Hakuryuu, why would he fall into depravity?" wondered Aladdin.

"I'll answer all those questions later but right now I have a question for you Judar. You called me Key Brat which means you knew about this." Sora

summoned his keyblade and asked, "So my question is was it Maleficent or Xehanort and how much did they say?"

"They told me everything about you." Answered Judar "The legendary Keyblade Master Sora Skye who's defeated Ansem, Xemnas and has performed miracle

after miracle like it was nothing. If half of what Maleficent told me is true than it's no surprise that you were able to save Hakuryuu in fact it wouldn't even be

a surprise if you could do the same with Gyokuen."

The more that Sora and Judar talked the more confused and shocked they grew so much so that most couldn't speak "I'm surprised that she talked about me

like that especially since she hate's me. I don't really think that I make miracles happen, and I never would have defeated Ansem or Xemnas without help

from my friends." Said Sora in response. "So then where's the real you?" Sora asked.

"The real him what do you mean?" asked Morgiana "I can't see this things soul. Let me guess this is just a corps or puppet that you controlling from a far

with you magic." Answered Sora "So it seems that at least some of what she said is true." Said Judar who then clapped his hands together and burst into

green flames while his disembodied voice said "You'll find me at that hole in the sky over Magnostadt. I hope you can make it in time."

"You have a lot of question's to answer Sora." Said Sinbad "I'll answer all of your question's later I have a felling that something bad is on the way." "What do

you mean?" asked Ali Baba "If there at the hole in the sky in Magnostadt then that means that…" "They're planning to release Ill Ilah." Finished Aladdin.

Preview: Ali Baba "Unbelievable, Sora knows Judar and Hakuryuu falling into to depravity gaining black rukh it's so much to take in. Sora what else might you be keeping from us, where are you from, and what are you. Why am I thinking of that when I should be worried about Ill Ilah. Next time The Evil Greater Than All Others. Sora I don't know why but for what ever reason I can't help but to trust you."


	2. Chapter 2

The Kingdoms Beyond Chapter 2

The Evil Greater Than All Others

"If they release that thing than were all dead. The whole world ends." Said Ali Baba in fear "Magnostadt is so far from here we'll never get there quick

enough to stop them." Said Sinbad "Don't worry I've got a way to get there in an instant." said Sora taking a pendent charm with a lamp on it.

The lamp charm started to shine brightly then an odd blue man appeared and said "SORA. Long time no see, what ever it is I'll help. This genie may not

grant wish's no more but I'd be a bad friend if I didn't do you a solid." "Genie mind taking all of us to a place called Magnostadt." "No problema mi amigo."

Said Genie with a Mexican accent now wearing a sombrero and poncho.

Genie snapped his fingers and everyone disappeared in blue smoke and then reappeared in Magnostadt "Amazing I can't believe that ridicules creature could

transport us here in an instant." Said Koumei "I don't get it how are they doing this?" asked Aladdin and everyone who wasn't already, looked toward the

"hole in the sky" which was sparking with green lightning.

"Genie I want you get some of my friends and bring them here. Do it as quick as you can." asked Sora "Sure thing it'll take a while even for me. After all you

have more than anybody could ever count." Responded Genie disappearing.

"Well it's good to see you again." Said a woman. Everyone looked toward the source of the voice, Kouen and Koumei recognized it, "Gyokuen what are you

doing here?" asked Kouen and hinting that he knew why.

"We came to see the resurrection of our father Ill Ilah." And just then a black mass irrupted from the hole and fell on to the ground but…

"What? I don't get it shouldn't we be dead I'm glad that we aren't but…" asked Ali Baba

"Father why haven't you turned all the white rukh black? Why haven't you remade this world as it should be?" asked Gyokuen. Aladdin looked at Sora who

was angry and looked like he knew more than the rest "Sora what's wrong?" he asked, "It's her, I thought it was but now I know it is. To do this, how far is

she willing to go for power?" "Father why…"

"Be silent you fool." Said a woman's distorted voice that came from the black mass which started to form into a dragon's head "What the hell?" asked AliBaba

"Father?!" "Your "father" died long ago. Solomon killed more than its body. He destroyed its heart and soul as well. This thing that you've created and that I

now control is nothing more than a mass of depraved souls and black rukh."

"Your wrong I don't know what you are but you shall…" began Gyokuen but then she sound as if she was chocking "I don't know why but now that I control it

this creature is unable to turn white rukh black. It can however steal the rukh and magical power of those whom already have black rukh." One by one the

members of Al-Tharmen died in tell Gyokuen and Judar were all that was left but…

"Judar how is it that this isn't affecting you?" asked Gyokuen "Because I no longer need rukh to live." He answered, "What do you mean?" "Our world is the

only one that has the rukh, and Maleficent took me to other worlds. My body adapted to not having the rukh. Though I also think that Maleficent is exempting

me… since I'm a member of the Council of Darkness."

"You would betray Al-Tharmen?" "Betray Al-Tharmen? How can I do that I was never truly a part of it. True that I did as you told me, but I really only did

that because I didn't see anything better to do. It was fun, but the, Council of Darkness is going to be even more fun. Good bye everyone and enjoy what

little time you have left." Judar left through the corridors of darkness with a smile on his face.

Gyokuen finally died and, calm and unfazed, Sora said "So Maleficent, what exactly do you plan on doing. It's doubtful that you'll be able to keep that power

should you leave this world." "Sora, last time I saw you I had killed your mother and had given you that curse." Maleficent laughed and continued, "My plan is

to absorb the power into my body the process will take time. Despite that you will not, can not, stop me Key Brat."

Then something flew towards Maleficent and exploded once it hit "Where did that come from?" asked Sinbad "Damn it why the hell does that brat stick with

her all the time." Said a man far off. A strange sand cloud came towards Aladdin and the others and then the saw a strange machine coming towards.

When it got there the driver said "Sorry if were late." Both of the people in the car had on suites, one was a young man in his 20's or 30's with orange hair

the other had a strange black mask that randomly showed glowing green concealing his face. "So one of you insects have come to help the Key Brat. If one of

you are here than more will come." Said Maleficent.

'In that case I must protect myself, I have to make it look convincing' the black mass that Maleficent controlled grew arms as she said, "Hear me Heartless,

from the darkness, come to my aid. Dark Djinn be born from this body of black rukh to destroy all in my path." An army of heartless and Dark Djinn appeared

as she commanded all ready to attack.

"As if this situation wasn't hopeless enough." Said Ali Baba "Don't worry I've got friends on the way." Said Sora Kouen gripped Sora's shirt collar pulling him

to his face, and said "How are a few of your "Friends" going to help." "We'd need a hundred armies." Said Sinbad

The two people in the car started to laugh, "How the hell is this funny?" asked Ali Baba angry "Because just a few of Sora's friends would be about a

thousand armies." Said the driver "No I'd say that it's about a million." Said the other man. Then the water rose and attacked many of the Dark Djinn and

Heartless.

Preview: Morgiana "I glade that we have a chance even if its small, and I'm also happy that Hakuryuu is still our friend and that it won't change no matter what. I don't understand everything that's going on but I know that I have to fight. I will fight for my friends, my world. Next time The Army of the Heart. My world, there is so much more than just my world I wonder what it like out there."


End file.
